


Happiness Is...

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Angel has news. Buffy doesn’t know if she wants to hear it.<br/>Disclaimer: Joss never told me I owned any of this, so I don’t, and I can’t make money off it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Buffy unclenched her fingers. "I'm happy to see you."

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"All right, you caught me." Her gaze slid off of him to rest on something innocuous...that really ugly lamp over there on the desk. Yes. It was a lot safer than looking at Angel. "I'm not...happy to see you." She risked a glance back at him. Still gorgeous. Still wearing a big black coat. The dark blue shirt, that was different. Was his hair a smidgen longer? No, she really needed to stop looking. Boy, that lamp was just fascinating.

"Thanks," Angel said, in his driest voice. There was a pause where Buffy contemplated whether the lamp was actually some sort of awkward demon in disguise, then Angel spoke up again. "I...didn't actually mean to come here. I'd planned on just sending the information," out of the corner of her eye, Buffy caught a glimpse of him doing something with his hands, "but since I had to travel anyway." His voice ran out of steam.

"Why?" 

Angel took his time answering the question, forcing Buffy to glance his way again. "Because I needed to see someone." At her pointed look, Angel spread his hands, not saying anything more. Which made Buffy kind of want to take back her 'why' question and exchange it for something else. But 'Let's Make a Deal' wasn't real life, and Angel was here in the room with her, not Wayne Brady.

"So, it's a pleasure trip," Buffy said slowly.

"I didn't say that." 

"Okay." Folding her arms, Buffy asked, "So, what is it?" 

"It's information you need," Angel said, and he sounded almost patient. "Look, this isn't any easier on me, Buffy. The last time I saw you...I didn't even know if it would be the last time I saw you. What information I have, I could've had it sent by email, or letter, or," he tossed his hands, "carrier pigeon."

"They're extinct. Carrier pigeons, I mean." And Buffy tightened her lips, glancing sideways. "Sorry." 

"It's okay. But the information is important and I," he sighed. "I wanted to see you, Buffy."

That brought her around to face him again. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Is that such a bad thing?" 

She considered. "Los Angeles had dragons and demons attacking it." 

"Not my fault. Well, not entirely my fault, and it could've been a lot worse." 

"You went evil!" 

"So, you're believing Andrew now? Andrew." He sounded disgusted. 

Buffy snapped her mouth closed. "It made sense," she said, reluctantly. "At the time." 

"And you never bothered to confirm it, one way or another." Angel shook his head.

"I was busy." 

"So was I, trying to keep Los Angeles from being destroyed." 

They glared at each other, Buffy allowing herself to relent first. "You still make me crazy." 

"Ditto," Angel said, giving her the first, faint smile. 

"So, uh. Wanna go talk a little more about this information, and what you've found out? Someplace nicer than this office?"

Angel opened the door. "After you, Buffy." 

She made sure to twitch her butt a little more as she walked through the door.


End file.
